The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus capable of executing image processing by using outline information of the image.
Conventional image processing apparatus is such that an outline of read image is extracted and the read image is stored as outline vectors representing the outline. In this apparatus, an outline vector is determined by a start point and an end point, that is, a single vector is determined by coordinates of two points.
However, in the conventional apparatus, since outline vector data is generated for each isolated point, a large capacity is required to store an image having many isolated points such as a pseudo-halftone image.